


Actor!Chocobros x Crush

by QueenCrimson



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCrimson/pseuds/QueenCrimson
Summary: Headcanon for an actor AU, how the chocobros meet their significant other, and what their job would be!





	Actor!Chocobros x Crush

_**Noctis Lucis Caelum** _

  * Noctis’s S/O is an actor and plays a prominent role as a member of the Kingsglaive.
  * They first met well shooting a scene after the Fall of Insomnia, they looked battered and bruised, perfectly portraying the horrible event from within the city.
  * He started to admire them because they performed all their own stunt.
  * Caught them changing costumes one day and immediately walked away because damn, under all those layers they’re super fit, and he likes their face.
  * Overall his S/O is a genuinely good person, they take suggestions when needed, nice to everyone, they crack jokes when mistakes are made and can instantly go into work more when they need to. They’re really amazing at their job!
  * The next shot they have together is after the time skip.
  * “Oh no, you’re so _old_ now!” They said, overly dramatic, with a teasing smile.
  * “And you haven’t aged a day??”
  * “I did! Look! Scars,” S/O dramatically motions to scars.
  * “Those scars look good on you,”
  * “You’re killing it with the facial hair!”
  * They’re _supposed to_ be killed off in the next scene protecting Noctis from a daemon, but plot twist! They don’t.
  * Daemon prop is coming charging towards them, and Noctis suddenly stumbles into them, unintentionally sending them into a shallow pool of water.
  * They both avoided getting hit by the prop, but now his S/O is sitting in water, wet and confused because that wasn’t in the script??
  * “Cut!”
  * “I’m not sure if I should thank you for saving my life or lecture you for throwing me into a puddle.” S/O stares, unamused.
  * “Pft, sorry.” Noctis laughed and pulled them out of the puddle, they have to change costumes again because their costume doesn’t look right anymore.
  * The director decides to have the script changed and his S/O lives after that
  * The day after filming ended, Noctis texts them to go to the studio they had been recording at. It’s late, and they’re confused why they’re needed on set.
  * When they get there Noctis challenges them to a paintball fight and they were more than happy to accept.
  * They didn’t leave the building until around midnight, both of them were covered in paint splatters, and they couldn’t say the set was in any better condition.
  * “I have to say, that was a pretty good first date.”
  * “Oh, so that’s what this was?”
  * “Yeah, and hopefully there are many more to come.”
  * There were, in the next movie they starred in they even got to play love interests.
  * There’s a rumor that there will be a new final fantasy tv series where Noctis lives because of something his S/O did. The rumor also said that they’re supposed to be love interests in this new series, and the shippers are now demanding that they make it a thing.



 

_**Prompto Argentum** _

  * Prompto’s S/O is a makeup artist, they spent hours making their injuries look real.
  * The first day they met was, as one would expect, on the very first day of filming, and Prompto was at a complete loss for words when they meet.
  * Like, his makeup artist is super super pretty??
  * One day they caught him staring while doing Noctis’s make up, adding bruises and cuts for their next scene.
  * “You’re next Prom~” they called in a slightly sing-song tone.
  * Finishes Noctis’s makeup, and quickly moves over to Prompto, he’s nervous and they can tell, they think it’s cute
  * “You’re going to look super awesome, you’ll love it!”
  * And he does, the makeup looks so real and a small part of him is tempted to wear it on the street to see how people react.
  * One day you start chatting about monster makeup between scenes, and Prompto asks his S/O to practice on him.
  * Who are they to refuse a willing subject for their art??
  * They spend a lot of time together outside of work now, his S/O practicing their make up while he practices lines.
  * “How come you like doing make up for injuries?”
  * “Because the audience can’t feel what your character feels, they need something to see, something to resonate with, and visuals are a very powerful tool to get people to do that.”
  * Oh no, he’s falling in love with his makeup artist! They’re so focused when they’re working and they’re super passionate, and it’s really attractive?
  * One day they’re doing his makeup for when he’s found at Zegnautus Keep.
  * “You’re going to look like you need the kiss of life when I’m finished with you!”
  * “Only if you’re the one to giving it to me,” and now both of them are blushing, and his co-stars heard, and oh gods he’s done it now.
  * “Sure thing, but maybe in a different context, after filming?” They’re beaming, and Prompto has short-circuited.
  * Thinks things will be awkward after that comment and starts avoiding them when he can.
  * When his S/O finds him hiding out, they pinch him and tell him that they miss their friend. Prompto apologizes and everything pretty much goes back to normal.
  * The moment filming ends Prompto’s S/O hunts him down and pulls him aside, it’s really late and they’re both tired.
  * “Now that filming is over, how about we go out?”
  * “Go out?” Prompto’s blushing
  * “Yes out, like on a date, I want to get to know the guy who’s been nice enough to let me use him as a canvas!”
  * “Oh my gosh, hell yeah!”
  * Cue the pair going to a pizza parlor at 10 pm because it’s the only place open right now. It’s the start of a very fun relationship!



 

_**Ignis Scientia** _

  * Ignis’s S/O works special effects, they’re responsible for making magic on set.
  * The first day they met was the day they were shooting the scene where he puts on the Ring of the Lucii, he gets a full look at all the effects.
  * He has to admit he’s really impressed how much they can do!
  * Ignis occasionally checks on their work, and soon notices that they spend a lot of late nights at the studio working on effects.
  * One night he appears in their office with coffee, and they’re shocked because they thought everyone had already gone home??
  * But no, here’s Ignis with coffee, and he’s kind of their hero now.
  * “I noticed you spend a lot of late nights here, you looked like you needed the coffee.” Cue S/O blushing a little.
  * “Yeah, some of these special effects get pretty tricky, and I don’t really trust my trainees to do it justice just yet, so more late nights for me. What made you stay so late?”
  * Ignis can’t will himself to say they’re the reason.
  * “I prefer practicing lines in the studio instead of at home,” they know he’s lying but they don’t push it.
  * “Is that so? Well if you ever need someone to listen to you run lines, I’m here every night.”
  * And so, they go on with their night, Ignis runs lines and his S/O works on special effects.
  * They spend a lot of nights like this, and the more time they spend together, the more ridiculous they act. Ignis starts saying lines in different accents just to prove he can, his S/O took random shots of him and his co-stars and added effects of them getting turned into frogs.
  * They’ve gotten dinner a few times as friends and chatted about how they ended up in their professions.
  * “I get to make people feel like magic is real, and even if it’s only for a few minutes or hours, that’s still really cool.”
  * The day after the last day of shooting, he finds his S/O hard at work, working on the last few scenes.
  * “So, I see you’re still making magic?”
  * “It’s what I live for, now what excuse do you have for visiting me today Mr. Scientia?”
  * “I do believe that now filming is over, this would be the appropriate time for me to ask you out on a proper date. Of course, after you finish with your special effects.” S/O stares at him, slightly shocked, and he looks so smug but they can’t say no.
  * They end up going to dinner together that night and immediately hit it off.



 

_**Gladiolus Amicitia** _

  * Gladio’s S/O is a stunt double, with nerves of steel!
  * The day they met, they were filming a scene from the fall of Insomnia, his S/O got thrown through a window.
  * When they first spoke, they were talking with the director and action coordinator to make a fight look more realistic.
  * The second they saw Gladio watching them speak, they got excited and waved him over.
  * “Hey hey! You’re pretty good with that fake broadsword! Your fight scenes look super legit!”
  * “Thanks! Your stunts are pretty awesome!”
  * He made them happy by complimenting their stunt work, and a friendship started from there.
  * “Let’s practice together sometime!”
  * They end up meeting at the gym several times throughout shooting and learn they have a lot in common.
  * Quickly learns that they’re really hot, and they wear minimal clothing while training.
  * And they’re smaller than him but they’re really strong, they can bench press almost as much as him!
  * Learns they secretly love romance novels but swears that if he tells anyone they’ll deny it and shun him.
  * They taught him how to make his fight scenes look even better, and he treated them to whatever meal they happened to be closest to.
  * Learns that they are incredibly fit, but they eat the worst things.
  * “How do you eat like that, but look like this?”
  * “I work out like an Olympic athlete and getting thrown around is also a work out on its own.”
  * They meet his sister one day on set, and she tells them they have to come over for dinner because “Gladdy won’t stop talking about his stunt double friend!”
  * Gladio didn’t expect them to actually come to dinner, but they did and his family actually loves them?
  * One day they were practicing a combat scene and they accidentally sent him to the ground. He hit his face pretty hard against the training mats.
  * He stared at them for a second “traitor...”
  * Cue S/O apologizing profusely
  * “I didn’t think I could send a mountain of a man to the ground! I’m so sorry!”
  * “It’s fine, you can make it up to me by being my date to the premiere.”
  * “Smooth, but I guess I owe you for kicking your sorry butt.”
  * They go to the premiere together and his S/O can’t remember a time where they’d been asked so many questions, but overall, they had a lot of fun.
  * They end up on sets together, and it’s always tons of fun.
  * They’ve been together ever since




End file.
